Prima Aprilis
right|350px Prima Aprilis (Dzień Dravena, Dzień Urfa) - święto obchodzone każdego roku w okolicach 1. kwietnia w League of Legends. Dzień jest dosłownym nawiązaniem do obyczaju z identyczną nazwą. Pierwsza edycja Prima Aprilis była powiązana ze zmyśloną postacią , który po pewnym czasie został "przerobiony" na ekskluzywną skórkę: . Skórki * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * Historia Rok 2009 / 2010 - right|250px Jak każdy inny manat Urf był nastawiony do świata bardzo pokojowo. Podziwiał on jednak bohaterów League i sam bardzo chciał zostać jednym z nich. Ze wszystkich najbardziej podziwiał , który w tamtych czasach był niepokonanym czempionem od 152 walk. Wtedy także Jaxowi nakazano używać jednej z pięciu prostych broni. Urf pragnął również zostać mistrzem broni, więc wziął swoje dwie ulubione – rybę (oznaczają skarby morza oraz morską opatrzność, która nad nim czuwa) oraz łopatkę (aby oddać hołd jego ludowi za odwieczne doskonalenie sztuki kulinarnej) wierząc, że kiedyś uda mu się skrzyżować je na arenie z nóżką od kurczaka i latarnią Jaxa. W trakcie dzielnego i oddanego patrolu rzeki na Summoner's Rift, Urf zakończył swój żywot w tragicznych okolicznościach. Naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że zanim rozpoczęła się walka, niebieska smuga przemykała po okolicznej dżungli. Następnie doszło do starcia, zakończonym krzykiem manata, któremu poszło coś nie tak. Po bitwie, jedynie co z niego zostało to była jego skóra... która bardzo szybko zniknęła w szponach swojego oprawcy. Z każdą śmiercią wiąże się historia. Z każdą historią – morał. Jeśli historia Urfa może mieć coś wspólnego z wilkiem z Czerwonego Kapturka to będzie fakt, że w każdym wilku siedzi przebiegły mistrz kamuflażu, który tylko czeka, aby się ujawnić. I weźmy tu, na przykład . Ogromny, żądny krwi wilkołak potrafiący wtopić się w nawet najbardziej niewinne jednostki z naszego otoczenia. Może czaić się wszędzie... za skałą, w zaroślach, w dżungli albo sprytnie maskując się jako kochany dzierżący szpatułkę. Rok 2011 - Prezentacja Bohatera center|500px Witamy na '''Prezentacji Bohatera '! Ten świetny, nowy bohater jest genialnym dodatkiem do arsenału każdego przywoływacza. Jak wspomniano w filmiku, Lee Sin nie jest jeszcze gotowy i pojawi się dopiero za kilka dni, ale chcemy się nim pochwalić.Lee Sin, Ślepy Mnich - Prezentacja Bohatera Rok 2012 - Tryb 3D center|500px ''Przywoływacze! Przygotujcie się na League of Legends, jakiej jeszcze nie było - w '''oszałamiającym 3D'! 3D zmienia nasz sposób gry. Wkrótce będziecie mogli przekonać się na własne oczy, jak magia i oszałamiająca technologia wpływa na emocje, panujące w trakcie bitwy na Field of Justice.Riot Games prezentuje tryb 3D! ''Wyobraźcie sobie, że możecie ocenić dystans, jaki dzieli was od wroga, patrząc w głąb pola. Wyobraźcie sobie, że namierzacie czającego się w zaroślach wroga. Tryb 3D League of Legends otwiera dla was nowy wymiar strategicznej głębi. Niech wasze monitory staną się oknem na Valoran! Rok 2013 - CHEW center|500px Czas położyć kres spekulacjom i wróżeniu z fusów. Rozpoczyna się otwarta beta League of Legends: ' Eats the World (CHEW).Oto jest League of Legends: CHEW! ''Nasz dedykowany zespół pracował niestrudzenie jak niesamowitą grą, wypełnioną interaktywnymi obiektami i rozpoznawalnymi postaciami w zaskakujących sytuacjach. CHEW korzysta z nowego silnika, który pozwala na opowiedzenie bogatej i zajmującej historii dla jednego gracza, wypełnionej setkami NPC'ów, dziesiątkami morderczych potyczek i ogromnymi miastami do zwiedzania. Dostępna do ściągnięcia od razu, Otwarta Beta CHEW dostarcza nowych wrażeń w rozgrywce. '' ''By dowiedzieć się więcej o tej nowej grze i by być jednym z pierwszych którzy doświadczą jej niszczycielskiej mocy, odwiedźcie oficjalną stronę CHEW i rozpocznijcie ucztowanie! Rok 2014 - URF center|500px Rok 2015 - New Ultra Rapid Fire center|500px Prawie rok temu, z okazji corocznego święta trolli, czyli prima aprilis, wprowadziliśmy nowy sposób grania w League of Legends za pomocą zabawnego trybu, który całkowicie zachwiał równowagą. Mimo że był to żart, wielu z naszych projektantów uznało to za okazję, aby pracować nad rozwojem rozgrywki League wzorując się na URF. Po zapoznaniu się z opiniami graczy i wprowadzeniu poprawek, uznaliśmy, że stworzyliśmy najbardziej interesujący model rozgrywki w League, w samą porę na nowy sezon.Ujawniamy przyszłość League of Legends New Ultra Rapid Fire dostarcza wolnej, wyrafinowanej i strategicznej rozgrywki, która sprawdzi zdolności drużyn w nowy sposób, jednocześnie nie blokując rozgrywek na najwyższym poziomie tym, którzy nie mają refleksu szachisty. W normalnych warunkach mecz League toczy się bardzo szybko i na każdym możliwym fragmencie Summoner's Rift. Chcemy zwiększyć liczbę utalentowanych graczy o doskonałych taktyków, którzy wcześniej nie mogli rywalizować przez coś tak banalnego jak brak refleksu. Zmian jest dużo, ale ponieważ całkowicie przypadkowo wyciekło trochę informacji na temat New Ultra Rapid Fire, uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie wam to pokazać. Jutro wypuścimy krakena, którym jest New Ultra Rapid Fire na normalne serwery. Oto zapowiedź elementów rozgrywki, które znajdziecie w New Ultra Rapid Fire. *''Umiejętności kosztują 100% pkt. many i energii.'' *''Czas odnowienia umiejętności, przedmiotów i czarów przywoływacza zwiększony o 200%.'' *''Prędkość ruchu zmniejszona o 225 jednostek.'' *''Opóźnienie między podstawowymi atakami zwiększone o 200%.'' *''Trafienia krytyczne zadają obrażenia równe 50% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku.'' *''Jednostki trafiają krytycznie 150% ataków.'' Czy wprowadzenie New Ultra Rapid Fire podniesie poziom rywalizacji? Czy sprostacie takiemu wyzwaniu? Czy zwykły człowiek zdoła pokonać manata? W przypadku League of Legends odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie to bez wątpienia „tak”, ale nieważne. Rękawica została rzucona. Podnieście ją na własne ryzyko. ---- ''Tragedia podczas uploadu New Ultra Rapid Fire!''' ''Około północy na wschodnim wybrzeżu USA, potężne spięcie wstrząsnęło naszymi serwerami. Pomimo tego, że uszkodzony został nawet monitoring serwerowni, udało nam się ustalić, że świętowanie udanego wrzucenia NURF-a na serwery zostało nagle i tragicznie przerwane przez otwarty napój energetyczny upuszczony w złym miejscu. Nieważne, co jest przyczyną spięcia – przypadek czy też celowe działanie – rezultat pozostaje taki sam. Wszelkie fizyczne kopie New Ultra Rapid Fire spłonęły żywym ogniem, ale wygląda na to, że wersja wrzucona na serwery wyewoluowała. Serwery powinny być ponownie dostępne około 7:00 nad ranem czasu polskiego. Czy elektroniczna wersja New Ultra Rapid Fire przetrwała, czy rozlany napój energetyczny wyrządził więcej szkód?Tragedia podczas uploadu New Ultra Rapid Fire! Rok 2016 - Dzień center|500px Rok 2017 - Zaawansowane boty center|500px Dzisiaj będziemy losowo wybierać zwykłe gry do testowania sztucznej inteligencji naszych nowych zaawansowanych botów. Przekonacie się, że te wyrafinowane boty są superrealistyczne i (dzięki zaawansowanym technikom uczenia maszynowego) zdolne do rozwijania własnych, niepowtarzalnych osobowości oraz stylów gry. Grajcie przeciwko botom najlepiej, jak potraficie, ponieważ boty będą uczyły się wzorców gry w czasie rzeczywistym.TRWAJĄ testy zaawansowanych botów w grach zwykłych Wciąż stosowane są kary za nieaktywność, więc prosimy, nie porzucajcie gier. Za ukończenie jednej z takich gier do godziny 23:59 2 kwietnia 2017 r., otrzymacie ekskluzywną ikonę. (Ikony mogą pojawić się na waszym koncie dopiero po kilku tygodniach). Pamiętajcie, że zaawansowane boty są wciąż w fazie testów alfa i mogą zachowywać się nieprzewidywalnie. Dziękujemy za cierpliwość, gdy będziemy zajmować się eliminowaniem błędów. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się więcej o naszych botach, przeczytajcie blog dewelopera. Rok 2018 - Specjały center|500px Co by tu zjeeeeść... Wciągnęłoby się jakiegoś fast-fooda. Napchajcie się pysznościami i dowiedzcie się więcej o nowych skórkach, misjach, Ptasich Kapsułach, Ptasich Torbach itd.Zobaczcie: Wydarzenie Primaaprilisowe Przygotowaliśmy coś dziwnego w naszej eksperymentalnej kuchni. Przez ograniczony czas możecie spróbować primaaprilisowych specjałów na Summoner's Rift. Znajdziecie wśród nich specjalne emotki z Pingu i Kotkiem, które automatycznie pojawią się przy zdobyciu Pierwszej Krwi i Asa (emotki nie będą dostępne w sklepie). Tryby rozgrywki Ultra Rapid Fire right|350px Ultra Rapid Fire to przyszłość League of Legends, a przyszłość właśnie nadeszła. Ta ogromna aktualizacja wejdzie już w przyszłym przed-sezonie i pozwoli każdemu graczowi wpływać na losy rozgrywki w każdym etapie meczu. By dać wam przedsmak przyszłości, aktywowaliśmy specjalny tryb, który będzie aktywny przez . Dodatki Mapa Na przestrzeni wszystkich edycji, Summoner's Rift otrzymywała różne dodatki w postaci: *Specjalne efekty towarzyszące przy zabiciu wroga (rok 2014) *Maski na bohaterach i stworach (2016) *Emotki pojawiające się przy stworach i potworach w określonych sytuacjach (2018) *Specjalny efekt przy "zniszczeniu" Nexusa (2018) * zamienione w kurczaki (2018) Multimedia Skórki= |-| Filmy= League of Legends - Ultra Rapid Fire| Zapraszamy na całonocne przyjęcie! Prima Aprilis 2018 - zwiastun| Koty VS Psy - zwiastun| |-| Ekrany logowania= Ultra Rapid Fire 2014 - ekran logowania Welcome to Planet Urf - ekran logowania| Prima Aprilis 2016 - ekran logowania| Koty VS Psy - ekran logowania| |-| Ikony= ProfileIcon0654.png|Ultra Rapid Fire 2014 ProfileIcon0782 Heartsplosion.png|Sercowa Eksplozja ProfileIcon0783 Orbital Laser.png|Orbitalny Laser ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png|Upiorny Urf ProfileIcon0785 The Thinking Manatee.png|Dumający Manatee The 99,999 RP Icon profileicon.png|99,999 RP ProfileIcon1111 Draaaaven.png|Draaaaven ProfileIcon1112 Draven Winion.png|Zwycięstwory Dravena Draven Draven profileicon.png|Ikona Ikona Dravena Dravena ProfileIcon1114 Meowcon.png|Miaukona ProfileIcon1115 Definitely Not a Vel'Koz Icon.png|Na Pewno Nie Vel'Koz ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.png|Urf Kench Advanced AI profileicon.png|Zaawansowana SI Pizza Delivery Sivir profileicon.png|Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir Birdio profileicon.png|Ptakio BAWK BAWK profileicon.png|Gdakanie Chicken on a Pizza profileicon.png|Pizza z Kurczakiem Kisses profileicon.png|Buziaczki Corgi Corki profileicon.png|Corgi Corki Corki Corgi profileicon.png|Corki Corgi Fizz Spaniel profileicon.png|Fizz Spaniel Fuzz Fizz profileicon.png|Piezz Meowrick profileicon.png|Miaurick Yorick Cat profileicon.png|Kot Yoricka Rengar Cat profileicon.png|Kot Rengara Royal Kitty profileicon.png|Królewski Kociak Royal Doggo profileicon.png|Królewski Psiak Best In Show profileicon.png|Pierwsze Miejsce na Wystawie Platinum Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Platynowa Ikona Psy vs Koty Pretty Kitty Rengar profileicon.png|Śliczny Kotek Rengar Golden Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Złota Ikona Psy vs Koty Golden Cat profileicon.png|Złoty Kot Golden Dog profileicon.png|Złoty Pies |-| Totemy= Urf Triumphant Ward.png|Totem Urfa Zwycięzcy Definitely Not A Ward.png|Na Pewno Nie Totem April Foods Ward.png|Totem Kurczaka w Pizzy Cat Lover Ward.png|Totem Miłośnika Kotów Dog Lover Ward.png|Totem Miłośnika Psów |-| Emotki= URF 2016 Emote.png| Draven Approves! Emote.png|Draven Daje Okejkę! BORF Emote.png|HAU Mine! Emote.png|Moje! Heeere's Poppy! Emote.png|Przerażająca Poppy! Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Psy vs. Koty Tyrant Urf Emote.png|URF Tyran Raise your Dongers! Emote.png|Wznieście Swoje Dongery! Zobacz także *Zapisz tę datę! *Dzień Dravena *Trzydzieści lat jak jeden dzień (Prima Aprilis 2016) *Z pudła z zabawkami... (Prima Aprilis 2017) en:April Fools' Day Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Wydarzenia